Jackson Heights Girl
by Marvolo Nevermore
Summary: Summer 1993 is just beginning and for Hilda Suarez, it looks like the future is not going to be very bright. She just graduated Queensborough High School, expecting to attend Queens College. But she just learnt she was pregnant...
1. June 24, 4:30 PM

_Disclamer: _

I do not own this, most characters and places are owned by Silvio Horta.

_Author notes:_

Greetings ;)

This is my first fanfiction on this website, my first Uglyfic and my first fanfiction in English, because I am actually French. If you notice some mistakes, let me know.

Please leave me some reviews and share your thoughts about this FF.

Special thanks to beta-reader, KimSunny (author of SnapexLily Potterfic "Choices and Abilities").

**  
**

**JACKSON HEIGHTS GIRL**

**  
**

**I. **_Saturday, June 24th 1993. 4:30 pm. Jackson Heights, Queens, New York City, New York, United States of America._

« Pregnant, » the stick announced.

Hilda Suarez closed her eyes and released the stick. It fell with the five others. All positives. She was pregnant. And there was no way she could raise a child. She was only seventeen! Eighteen in February...

Tears filled with mascara began falling down her pretty face. Hilda was what you can call a beautiful girl. The kind of girl a man would dream to be with and a woman would dream to be like. She had the best body in the whole Queensborough High School. What kind of body would she have in nine months?...

This must have happened in the back seat of Santos' car for Prom Night two weeks ago... Because she had had her period the past week. And this was the only time they had done it since then...

"What were we thinking, damnit!?" Hilda uttered.

Santos would never raise this child. He was immature and childish. There was no way he would marry her. They only went out since early May! What was she gonna do?... She would never go to college, she would have to make money as fast as she could...

And what about her father? And her nine-year-old sister? How would they react? Would they resent her? Would they be ashamed? Would she be thrown out of the house? Normally this is not what they would do. They would support her. But who knows... Maybe her life was over.

She knew she would never have an abortion. She wanted this child. No matter how unwanted he was in the first place. She would cherish him. She would adore him.

Even though she couldn't go to college the year after. She wasn't that good. But she wasn't bad either... She had thought of her college years. Looked forward to them. And there wouldn't be any. Just like this.

She had thrown up twice this past week, had felt grumpy, felt that her breasts were tender. And she was constantly tired... These were the sympthoms that made her wondering. She had stopped by the pharmacy earlier that day and bought a pregnancy test. She was so unlucky. First sex with no protection and one baby! The world wasn't fair.

Hilda was a mess. She got up from the toilet seat and looked at herself in the mirror. She put water on her face to wash the mascara away.

"Hilda, you're taking your sweet time in here, it's taking forever, I need to peeeee!" shreiked her younger sister Betty.

"Yeah sweety, I'm coming out, don't you worry." Hilda answered. Her voice was broke. Her mouth was dry. It was like all her saliva had turned into tears. She took the six pregnancy tests on the floor and put them back in their box, which she hid back into her pocket. She looked at herself in the mirror once more to check if one could see she had cried. No-one would. She forced a smile on her face. She looked magnificent. She got out of the room and found her little sister, holding her croch like she could keep herself from peeing on the carpet with her hand.

Betty huried inside the toilets and Hilda looked at the closed door with a sad smile to her sister. _She_ was going to be disappointed.


	2. June 25, 7:00 PM

**JACKSON HEIGHTS GIRL**

**  
**

**II. **_Sunday, June 25th 1993. 7:00 pm. Jackson Heights, Queens, New York City, New York, United States of America._

Hilda had just thrown up. She was feeling inconfortable. She had had to clean up the toilets so her mood wasn't at the best... Her dad has just called her for dinner.

Food was good. But it tasted weird. Like after losing her teenage years, she was also losing her good taste in food because of this damned pregnancy...

"Dad, this is absolutely great! I love it when you cook enchiladas," Betty said, gleefully.

"Thanks, _mi amor_. You're nice. Hilda, what do you think?"

"They're fine," she grumbled.

"You seem grumpy lately. Is everything fine?" her father asked.

"I'm okay."

"I know all this stuff about college guidance and everything is getting at you. But don't worry, you're gonna be okay." Ignacio said, with a confident grin.

Hilda couldn't take it. She couldn't talk about college. She couldn't talk about her loss. She couldn't talk about the sacrifices she would have to make. And she burst into tears. She just couldn't help it. Since she had known about her pregnancy she had been keeping this pain inside and it had to go out. Her father kept eating. And Hilda kept crying. Silently. Betty was staring at her, worried. After the plates were emptied, Betty left the table and Ignacio finally noticed the tears on his daughter's cheeks.

"What's going on?" Ignacio asked.

"Nothing." Hilda managed to say after a few seconds. "I'm just... so tired."

"If you've got something to tell me, go ahead..."

She didn't say anything. Ignacio got up and picked the plates to do the dishes. And when he had put everything in the sink, Hilda finally answered her father's questions.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a long silence and Ignacio watched his daughter, speechless, breathless... Hilda hurried up to her room without another word.


End file.
